megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Slash Man's Dino-Mite Adventure
Slash Man's Dino-Mite Adventure is a conceptual fan-game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Slash Man. In this, Slash Man does battle with Cretaceous X, a group of "Robot Masters" modeled after Cretaceous dinosaurs, and powered by (not to mention controlled by) the Evil Energy. Slash Man starts out with his Slash Claw, as well as some slime bombs to trap some enemies. Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Slash Man waking up from the scientist's table.} Text Slash Man had been rebuilt and reprogrammed for good. Ever since the passings of both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, and Mega Man had returned to being Rock, scientists all over the world had been rebuilding past Robot Masters. {Slash Man in the jungle.} Text Slash Man had returned to the jungles, helping stop poachers... when one day... {Silhouettes of Cretaceous X.} Text A group of evil dinosaur robots, calling themselves Cretaceous X, had invaded. They had the same Evil Energy Mega Man and Duo fought, and are planning to threaten the world with it. {Slash Man, battle ready.} Slash Man: I'll save humanity from extinction from these creeps! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Jungle Siege (a nod to his stage in Mega Man 7) Boss: King Gojulus Stage Select (Cretaceous X) * Thermal Utahraptor {Flame Element; modeled after "Utahraptor"} ** Weapon: Burning Claw (a fire-element "Slash Claw"; there's the initial slash, and a wave of flame sent out) ** Weakness: August Flood *** (Boss also has a flight adaptor) * Freezer Yurgovuch {Cold Element; modeled after "Yurgovuchia"} ** Weapon: Cold Dash (an ice-element "Break Dash") ** Weakness: Burning Claw * Torrent Augusta {Water Element; modeled after "Augustasaurus"} ** Weapon: August Flood (a "Water Wave" weapon) ** Weakness: Electric Tumble * Shock Velocisaur {Electric Element; modeled after "Velocisaurus"} ** Weapon: Electric Tumble (a tuck-and-roll attack surrounded with electricity) ** Weakness: Stone Stomp * Terran Euhelopus {Stone Element, modeled after "Euhelopus"} ** Weapon: Stone Stomp (a downward stomp that shakes the screen; aside from damaging the main target, it stuns other enemies nearby) ** Weakness: Tin Thruster *** (Boss also has a swim adaptor) * Palm Wuerhosaur {Plant Element, modeled after "Wuerhosaurus"} ** Weapon: Frond Swipe (a "Slash Claw" that's plant-element, and has a longer reach) ** Weakness: Cold Dash * Whirlwind Harpymimus {Wind Element, modeled after "Harpymymus"} ** Weapon: Harpy Wind (a tornado-like shot) ** Weakness: Frond Swipe * Tin Orkoraptor {Metal Element; modeled after "Orkoraptor"} **Weapon: Tin Thruster (a thrust with the claws; metal element) ** Weakness: Harpy Wind (because he's lightweight) Final Stages The final stages are in Cretaceous Crystal Ziggurat. Cretaceous Crystal Ziggurat 1: Dark Jungles Boss: Stegorus Hyper (stronger version of Stegorus enemy; weak to Tin Thruster) Cretaceous Crystal Ziggurat 2: Stairways Upward Boss: Tamagodon Dispenser (defeat seven Tamagodons, and the boss self-destructs) Cretaceous Crystal Ziggurat 3: Main Descent Boss: Technodon Joe (a Sniper Joe like enemy riding a Technodon; weak to Stone Stomp) Cretaceous Crystal Ziggurat 4: Tunnels Boss: Mecha Ichthyosaur (leaps out of the water to launch energy beams; weak to Electric Tumble) Cretaceous Crystal Ziggurat 5: Secret Shrine {Boss Rush; no other boss after} Cretaceous Crystal Ziggurat 6: Evil Energy Cyberspace Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Freeze Man Clone (weak to Burning Claw) --Form 2: Evil Energy Megalosaurus (much larger version of King Gojulus, and with more attacks; weak to August Flood--it needs to lower its head to do one of its attacks, and it will do it many times) Category:Conceptual fan games